


'Til it's gone

by generic_screenname



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, mentions of - Freeform, squint and you'll see them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_screenname/pseuds/generic_screenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what you've got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til it's gone

**Author's Note:**

> so I've been working on another massive fic for Teen Wolf for like half a year now and I'm just getting sick of it which is when this little nugget came to me at 1:35am... this is my first published fic, please be gentle. =]
> 
> un-beta'ed so sorry for any mistakes you may find.
> 
> omg i just noticed it's officially my 21st birthday yay me!

She came in and shattered his world, as if it were her birth right.

Allison.

Stiles doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the taste of bile that rises at the back of his throat when he says her name.

She’d taken everything from him - what took years and years for Stiles to build - she’d brought it crashing down around him with a single smile.

 

* * *

 

He’d known Scott since the sandbox. They grew up together, played together - Knights of the Round Table, house, doctor, you name it they’d done it.

He remembered every time they got married in Stiles’ backyard, his mother officiating the ceremony attended by the army of stuffed animals and action figures they’d amassed between the two of them.

First days of school.

The first time they’d been allowed to dress themselves.

First curse words.

It was always Stiles and Scott. Scott and Stiles.

Fucking peanut butter and jelly.

White on rice.

When Stiles saw Lydia for the first time he knew it was love. Of course he did because he’d only ever felt like this once before, with Scott. But what made things worse was how Scott reacted when Stiles told him about her. Scott was distraught, thought he was losing his best friend, his brother, _his world_.

Stiles made sure to tell him he would never abandon him, never forget about him, never leave him.

“You’re my bestest friend Scott, you’ll always be my number one.” Stiles told him, eyes wide and bright, too big for his young face. Stiles took Scott’s chubby hand in his, “plus, we’re married ‘member?”

That was the first time they kissed outside of the staged weddings in Stiles’ backyard. Scott gave him a dopey grin nodding his head enthusiastically while giving Stiles’ hand a squeeze, then, when Stiles smiled back all big lips and missing teeth, Scott surged forward and smashed their faces together kissing him.

Then Stiles’ mother died.

And Stiles thought he’d lost everything, the center of his universe, gone and he just didn’t know what to do with himself. Didn’t know how he could keep going when giving up looked like such a good plan.

Scott was at his side every day, every hour, every minute. They were glued to each other.

“I’m still here, Stiles. I’ll never leave you, and you can’t leave me, remember? You promised, you promised you’d never leave me, ever! I need you, Stiles.”

They were ten when they kissed again, Stiles clunged to him, to Scott, his best friend, his brother. Stiles remembered, of course he remembered.

“And your dad, he needs you too.”

Stiles kissed him again, kissed him when he realized that he had to be there for the two most important men in his life. He had promises to fulfill.

When they reached thirteen they weren’t just kissing anymore. It was so much better, what they were doing now, curious hands and mouths wandering as they watched things they knew they shouldn’t.

They were each other’s firsts insofar as hand jobs and blow jobs. They never talked about it, it was never awkward. This? This came easy for them, just like everything else did.

When Scott’s dad left - he was so mad at his mom - he stayed at Stiles’ for two whole weeks. They were both the best and the worst weeks of Stiles’ life. Scott needed to know that someone wanted him, would never leave him. And Stiles? Stiles wasn’t going anywhere.

They’d slept in the same bed - just like every other time - but it wasn’t like any other time before. In those two weeks Stiles had become the most important man in Scott’s life. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, both fully aware of just how much the other was needed now.

 

* * *

 

She came in and shattered his world, as if it were her birth right.

Allison.

Stiles doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the taste of bile that rises at the back of his throat when he says her name.

She’d taken everything from him - what took years and years for Stiles to build - she’d brought it crashing down around him with a single smile.

Because Stiles? Stiles had plans for Scott and him, for their future together.

But if this is what Scott wanted, if Allison was what Scott wanted, then Stiles would step aside. She could take Scott, sure, but she could never erase what they had together before she came along. And Scott? He needed a friend, someone to lean on when being a werewolf and dating a hunter became too much for him.

Stiles didn’t _hate_ Allison so much as he just resented her presence a bit in his best friend’s life, in _his_ Scott’s life and it was so much harder to hate someone whose smile could melt ice.

"Stiles, dude, I think I'm in love!" Scott said, with the dopey grin that carved itself a place in Stiles' heart all those years ago.

He could deal, he could be what Scott needed him to be, and after all he’d promised all those years ago that he would.

Stiles clapped his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "I'm happy for you dude."

It still hurt though, seeing those lips, _his_ lips kissing another person. Those hands caressing skin that wasn’t his.

She’d taken everything from him - what took years and years for Stiles to build - she’d brought it crashing down around him with a single smile.


End file.
